Collection de Drabbles 2
by Alietha
Summary: 10 thèmes, dix petites histoires entre 500 et 600 mots.
1. Thème 1 : Illusion

Bon je me lance, fait un bail que j'ai pas posté. Je vous mets toute la collection d'un coup, de toute façon j'ai rien à perdre à la faire. Donc voici ma deuxième collection de drabbles, dix thèmes choisis par ma mè espérant que ça vous plaise.

Thème : Illusion

Genre : Drame

Rating : K

Pairing : Shinn Asuka et Stella Loussier

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Nombre de mot : 550

_Stella_

La mer était calme, le vent faible, la température douce et le temps idéal. Il était assis sur le sable et observait les vagues se briser sur la plage.

Il était pensif. Il se remémorait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le jour où il était devenu orphelin. Son engagement dans l'armée, sa formation de pilote, l'incident d'Armory One, sa rencontre avec Athrun Zala et Cagalli Yula Athha, la guerre. Il se rappelait de la guerre, des batailles, de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de Stellar…

« Stella, murmura-t-il. »

Stella, son premier amour… Stella qui reposait à présent au fond d'un lac gelé. Stella qui était morte par sa faute parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de la protégée. Stella…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Le vent effleurait son visage et lui donnait la sensation d'une douce caresse sur sa peau. Les embruns que la mer faisaient voler jusqu'à lui l'apaisait. Il aimait la mer, il se sentait bien sur la plage. Tout était si calme ici, si silencieux, si reposant.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard se posa sur la petite falaise qui s'avançait fièrement et courageusement vers la mer. Lorsqu'elle était très agitée, les vagues pouvaient presque atteindre le sommet et éclabousser les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Il vit une silhouette se dessiner à l'horizon, en haut de cette falaise. Une jeune femme dansait. Les pans de sa jupe accompagnaient ses mouvements fluides et gracieux. Elle tournoyait sur elle même et s'équilibrait avec ses bras. Ses cheveux blonds mi-long suivaient la volonté du vent.

Il se leva. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? C'était dangereux de danser là-haut. Un seul faux-pas et elle pouvait chutait vers la mer avec une chance très mince de pouvoir remonter à la surface à temps.

Il remonta rapidement la descente caillouteuse et assez abrupte. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite à chaque pas qu'il faisait. La scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler lui rappelait un merveilleux souvenir. Sa rencontre avec Stellar s'était déroulée exactement de la même façon.

Il atteignit les hauteurs de la falaise et se mit à courir en direction de la jeune femme mince et élégante qui dansait toujours. Il put la détailler un peu plus.

Sa jupe, qui était en fait une robe, était composée de deux pans de tailles et tons différents. L'un blanc constituait la majorité de son vêtement, à savoir le pan principal de sa jupe et ses manches très échancrées, et l'autre bleu formait son haut, un dos-nu maintenu par un fin ruban d'un bleu un peu plus clair.

Il arriva enfin non loin d'elle et l'entendit chantonner. Elle lui rappelait énormément Stella.

« Mademoiselle, vous devriez descendre en bas si vous voulez danser. Ici c'est vraiment très dangereux. »

La jeune femme continua de danser et lui fit un instant face. Il put alors voir son face.

« Stella ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Une forte bourrasque de vent fit voler ses cheveux dans ses yeux et les obligea à les fermer.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit la jeune fille avait disparue. Il se pencha vers le bord de la falaise de chaque côté, pensant une seconde qu'elle avait pu tomber. Rien.

Une illusion. Il pensait tant à elle qu'il la croyait la voir.


	2. Thème 2 : Déprime

Thème : Déprime

Rating : K

Genre : Drama

Pairing : Miriallia Haw et Tolle Koenig

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient. J'en ai marre de l'écrire !

Nombre de mot : 586

_Tolle_

M.I.A ou mort, quelles différences ? Pour elle c'était pareil, Tolle n'était plus là, Tolle ne reviendrait plus, Tolle ne lui sourirait plus, Tolle ne la prendrait plus dans ses bras, elle n'entendrait plus la voix de Tolle…

Alors M.I.A ou mort, quelles différences ? Aucune, si ce n'était le mot. D'accord l'un était un peu moins sinistre que l'autre, un peu moins déprimant que l'autre. MIA, ou Missing In Action, laissait un espoir : il avait simplement disparu au cours d'une de ses missions et avait une chance de revenir, d'être retrouvé.

Mais finalement être MIA depuis des mois ne signifiait-il pas qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir ? Car après tout, on avait récupéré son unité, la moitié qu'il en restait, on avait vu le bouclier de l'Aegis trancher en deux le petit skygrasper de son bien-aimé, on avait perdu son signal. Son corps n'avait certes pas été retrouvé, mais est-ce que corps il restait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas.

En fin de compte, M.I.A était cruel car cela laissait toujours de l'espoir même lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus du tout M.I.A était hypocrite car c'était refuser l'évidence, dire la mort sans la dire.

Tolle était MIA mais Tolle était mort…

C'était injuste. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi lui et pas Athrun ? Pourquoi lui ? Il voulait simplement aider Kira… Mais c'était la guerre et à la guerre, il n'y a pas de justice. Il y a de la vengeance, des combats, des morts, des blessés, des MIA mais il n'y a pas de justice. Non pas de justice, que des soldats qui suivent les ordres, que des soldats qui se battent pour rester en vie.

Athrun avait suivi les ordres, Athrun avait tué Tolle comme Kira avait tué son ami Nicol mais Athrun s'était repenti, avait avoué son crime. Crime qu'il y avait sans vraiment avoir. C'était la guerre, Athrun était un soldat, Tolle était un de l'autre camp. Il y avait eu combat, il y avait eu victoire de l'un et mort de l'autre.

Tolle était mort et maintenant, elle était seule avec ses souvenirs, son amour pour lui qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle restait prostrée assise par terre, fixant une photo d'eux deux souriants, lui la tenant par l'épaule.

Déprime. Voilà de quoi elle souffrait. Solitude, remords, ressacements, tristesse, colère contre son meurtrier, dégoût d'elle-même pour ces pensées stupides.

Tolle était mort, Athrun était en vie. Aussi stupide et idiot que cela pouvait être, elle voulait des fois, lorsque la peine était trop grande, le tuer des ses propres mains comme il avait tué Tolle. Mais sa raison reprenait vite le dessus : si elle faisait ça, elle devenait comme lui sauf que crime il y aurait vraiment, car plus de guerre si elle faisait ça, elle ne le referait pas revenir si elle faisait ça, elle rendrait Cagalli comme elle et ça elle ne voulait pas.

Tolle et Athrun étaient des soldats, ennemis à cette époque. Si seulement, il avait changé de camp plus tôt, si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas engagés, si seulement Kira n'avait pas tué Nicol, si seulement ils n'avaient pas été là ce jour-là, Tolle ne serait pas mort.

Mais les choses avaient été ainsi, et maintenant il ne lui restait plus que des souvenirs et elle avait mal. Avoir mal c'était un signe de guérison avoir mal c'était accepté la mort et le premier pas vers un nouveau départ.

Tolle était mort, mais elle ne l'oublierait pas, jamais.


	3. Thème 3 : Ambiguité

Thème : Ambigüité.

Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Pairing : Miriallia Haw et Dearka Elsman

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Nombre de mot : 500

_Réflexions_

Si Dearka avait à parlé de sa relation avec Miriallia Haw, le premier mot qui lui viendrait à l'esprit serait ambiguë. Pourquoi ? Il y avait tout un tas de raisons !

La plus simple : elle avait commencé par la haine. Il l'avait prise de haut et s'était moqué de sa douleur. Douleur d'ailleurs bien réelle qui à cette époque là lui avait paru beaucoup moins importante que la sienne. Et oui, il était con quand il était jeune ! Comme si perdre la personne qu'on aimait était insignifiant face au fait d'être fait prisonnier par l'ennemi et d'être traité convenablement…

Bref, elle avait voulu le tuer parce que lui, exécrable et horrible comme il était à ce moment là, était toujours en vie alors que son petit ami était mort en voulant porter secours à l'un de ses amis, assassiné par pure vengeance par l'un des siens.

Puis, après cet incident et la seconde tentative d'assassinat dont il avait été victime, il avait réalisé quelque chose d'important : elle était comme lui, et cette « révélation » avait changé entièrement sa façon de penser.

Du mépris, ses sentiments étaient passé à un vive intérêt puis à de l'amour.

De son côté, ses sentiments avaient aussi évolué. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait amené ses repas, ramené ses affaires ou encore même demandé de faire attention à lui mais le fait est qu'elle l'avait fait et qu'ils en étaient finalement arrivés à être attiré l'un par l'autre et de tenir à l'autre.

Seulement voilà, rien n'avait été simple entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas ni l'un, ni l'autre su faire le premier pas vers une possible relation et ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

Mais il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Comment oublier une fille comme elle ? C'était impossible ! Alors il s'était torturé l'esprit sur tout ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui proposer un rendez vous ou même de lui avoué clairement ses sentiments.

Non pendant deux ans il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il avait en fait tout le temps pensé à elle et avait pris de ses nouvelles par Athrun. Et puis quand Cagalli lui avait offert la possibilité de la revoir, il n'avait pas hésité. C'était sa chance et il n'allait pas la louper cette fois.

Heureusement, ce fût la bonne. Ils avaient longuement discuté et puis les choses s'étaient arrangés lentement, progressivement mais sûrement. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés toujours et encore plus et en fin de compte il avait eu le courage de lui demander sa main.

Ils étaient à présent mariés et il était père d'un petit Katsuo, âgé de trois ans. Sa femme l'effrayait un peu des fois, quand elle criait après lui surtout ou qu'elle le menaçait, mais sinon à part ça elle était charmante et tendre. Il suffisait simplement de ne pas l'énerver, ce qui n'était pas choses aisée car sa Miri était un peu, comment dire, trop susceptible.


	4. Thème 4 : Sensible

Thème : Sensible

Rating : K

Genre : Humour/Romance

Pairing : Shiho Hahnenfuss et Yzak Joule

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue^^

Nombre de mots : 581

_La Demande_

Yzak Joule était principalement connu pour son caractère bien spécial : à savoir, l'impression de froideur qu'il dégageait. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement, Yzak était assimilable à un parfait glaçon qui ne fondait pour rien au monde, un vrai homme de marbre que rien n'affectait et dont le cœur de glace était inviolable.

Cependant la réalité était tout autre. Car oui, sous ses airs d'homme glacial se dissimulait un vrai cœur d'artichaut et une personne très très sensible que tout touchait.

S'il se cachait ainsi derrière ce véritable mur de pierres gelées, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été élevé de cette façon par sa mère toute aussi froide que lui. La mort de son mari, son tendre et bien-aimé père, l'avait rendue comme ça. Yzak n'avait eu alors qu'elle pour modèle pendant toute sa jeunesse et avait donc reproduit ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

Pour lui c'était un moyen de protection : il fallait être fort pour vivre dans ce monde de brute, ne jamais fléchir pour éviter de se faire bouffer par les autres qui ne voulaient que votre peau.

En tout point Yzak ressemblait à sa mère et comme elle, il abaissait le mur en face de certaines personnes, celles à qui il tenait énormément.

Les fréquentes crises de colère qu'il avait n'étaient autres que le signe de l'affection qu'il portait à ses proches, des effets qu'avaient les divers évènements sur lui et de l'abaissement en cours du mur dont il s'entourait presque continuellement.

C'était son moyen à lui de s'exprimer, comme les conversations silencieuses de son meilleure ami Athrun et de sa femme Cagalli. Et comme pour eux, il fallait un mode d'emploi. Mode d'emploi qu'avait décrypté une femme. Une femme qu'il aimait, -non, dont il était fou amoureux était plus exact-, et qu'il invitait ce soir à dîner pour la demander en mariage.

Cette magnifique jeune femme, il l'avait connue pendant la première guerre, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul à devoir combattre ses amis. Elle faisait partie de son équipe, elle était la seule à ne pas le fuir, à tenter de le comprendre, de l'apprécier. Elle était belle. Non, merveilleuse avec ses longs cheveux noisettes souvent attachés en queue de cheval, éblouissante avec son regard brun brillant d'amour, époustouflante avec son caractère bien trempé et pourtant tellement flexible.

Pour lui, elle avait fait beaucoup d'effort. Elle avait supporté ses divers emportements, son caractère de merde et sa froideur.

Pour elle, il avait changé. Il lui s'était ouvert à elle, avait brisé petit à petit les diverses barrières qui entourait son cœur sensible et fragilisé par le mort de son père qu'il aimait et regrettait tant.

Ils avaient eu des coups durs parce que lui n'était pas du genre à laisser une femme entrer dans sa vie comme ça, parce qu'elle avait eu des problèmes familiaux, notamment la mort de sa mère, parce qu'il l'avait fuite, l'idée même de se mettre avec quelqu'un qu'il pouvait perdre comme sa mère avait perdu son père l'effrayant.

Mais maintenant tout ceci était terminé. Il allait faire le grand pas, là maintenant dans quelques secondes il allait faire sauter le dernier verrou autour de son cœur. Pour elle.

Il prend sa main gauche, la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demande, en passant autour de son annulaire la bague qu'il a choisie avec les conseils avisé de ses trois amis :

« Shiho Hahnenfuss voulez-vous m'épousez et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? »


	5. Thème 5 : Heureux

Thème : Heureux

Rating : K

Genre : Romance

Personnages : Murrue Ramias et Mu La Flaga

Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient.

Nombre de mot : 559

_Retrouvailles_

Deux ans, cela faisait pratiquement deux ans maintenant qu'il avait été recueilli à moitié mort par un vaisseau de l'Alliance Terrestre et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Lors de son réveil, il était complètement perdu et terrifié, il ne savait même plus qui il était, d'où il venait et ce qu'il faisait là-bas sur le champ de bataille. Pour pallier à son angoisse grandissante, les médecins de l'armée lui avaient inventé une nouvelle identité, sans faille.

Mais pourtant au fur et à mesure que les jours puis les mois avaient passé, des brides de souvenirs flous lui étaient revenues par flash. Il avait préféré les isoler dans un coin de son cerveau, plutôt que d'essayer de les analyser. C'était trop difficile à ce moment là de remettre en question sa fausse identité, il venait tout juste de se rétablir et de redevenir quelqu'un avec un passé et une identité.

Seulement, sa mémoire continuait malgré tout à refaire lentement surface, et surtout depuis qu'il avait été capturé par l'Archangel. A partir du moment où il avait vu le capitaine Ramias, des images d'une femme qui était son portrait craché n'avaient cessé de le hanter. Il avait eu l'impression de la connaître intimement, comme si elle et lui avait partagé plus de chose que de simples collègue de travail ou même d'ami, ainsi que d'avoir vécu à bord de ce vaisseau un certain nombre de mois. Tout lui était familier : l'infirmerie, les deux jeunes hommes avec qui il avait partagé sa chambre, les jeunes femmes qui venaient régulièrement à leur chevet.

Et puis à force de vivre à bord, de revoir tous ces visages connus, il avait commencé à accepté le fait qu'il pouvait ne pas être celui qu'il prétendait être. Il n'avait plus chassé les flashs de son esprit et les souvenirs flous étaient devenus des séries d'images continues et pleines de détails retraçant sa vie. Il s'était rappelé de son enfance, de la mort de son père, de son engagement dans l'armée, de ses premières mission, de sa première rencontre avec Murrue, de tous ces combats qu'il avait mené au côté de Kira, de la découverte de la princesse aux cheveux roses, de l'intégration du jeune Zala dans leur armée, des nuits d'amour passées avec Murrue, de ses derniers instants.

A présent, il savait qui il était et il était heureux. Oui Mu La Flaga était très heureux car d'ici quelques minutes, il allait pouvoir serrer dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et dont il avait été séparé pendant si longtemps. Il était tellement impatient et si pressé qu'il grognait après les membres de l'équipe technique à cause de leur soit disant lenteur alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils faisaient leur maximum et ne pouvaient aller plus vite.

Son unité fut garée dans le hangar et il en descendit en grande hâte. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer Murrue courrait vers lui. Lorsqu'il posa enfin pied au sol, elle se jeta contre son torse et il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il s'imprégna de son parfum, de l'odeur fleurie de ses cheveux, se remémora la douceur de sa peau, de la chaleur de son corps.

Contre lui, Murrue tremblait. Il l'entendait sangloter, de joie. Ils étaient enfin réunis, la guerre venait de prendre fin.

« Je suis de retour, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. »


	6. Thème 6 : Surnoms

Thème : Surnoms

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Personnage : Kira Yamato

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Nombre de mots : 675. Ah j'ai dépassé mais tant pis ! J'l'aime bien comme ça^^

_Famille_

Kira Yamato avait des surnoms pour presque tous les membres de sa famille, qu'elle soit proche ou éloignée. Certains lui avaient pris plusieurs années, d'autres lui étaient venus spontanément alors que d'autres encore étaient toujours en cours de recherche. Pour quelques uns des ses proches, cela faisait pratiquement 10 ans qu'il cherchait mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Car oui, pour lui leur donner des surnoms c'était leur montrer à quel point il tenait à eux et ça pour rien au moindre il ne priverait l'un des ses proches.

Chaque surnom avait une histoire bien à lui, des circonstances de création qui lui étaient propre, des raisons qui lui étaient particulières et un sens bien précis, qui, selon Kira, reflétait soit un trait prédominant de caractère de la personne concernée soit le lien qui l'unissait à cette personne.

Chérie ou ma petite femme chérie étaient réservés à sa femme et uniquement à sa femme. Ils s'étaient installés progressivement après quelques mois de mariage. Ils lui étaient venus spontanément : un jour, comme ça, au lieu de l'appeler Lacus il s'était laissé tenter par Chérie et comme sa femme avait souri, il avait continué. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, c'était ainsi.

Petite sœur était celui de Cagalli. Bien qu'elle se soit tuée pendant des années et des années à lui répéter que c'était elle l'aîné et non lui, il avait continue à l'appeler ainsi. A force elle en avait eu marre et l'avait laissé faire. Elle avait fini par comprendre, que c'était sa façon de lui montrer son affection toujours grandissante.

Ma petite princesse ou ma petite nièce adorée étaient ceux de Léonore. Il l'aimait tellement ! Dés qu'il l'avait vue dans les bras de sa maman avec sa petite grenouillère crème et son petit bonnet, il lui tout de suite avait trouvé des airs de petite princesse qui ne s'étaient pas estompés avec le temps. Il était certain que lorsqu'elle serait une jeune femme, elle serait aussi éblouissante que sa mère dans sa robe en satin verte pomme, que Myrna lui avait enfilée de force le jour ils avaient débarqué pour la première fois à ORB avec l'Archangel.

La pile électrique c'était Athrun. Enfin, celui-ci s'était juste dans sa tête ou dans une conversation à son sujet avec sa femme car jamais il n'avait osait, et n'oserait d'ailleurs, l'appeler ainsi en face de lui. Athrun était Athrun et pour l'instant, hormis mon beau-frère, il n'avait pas vraiment de véritable surnom.

Le râleur était le surnom attribué à Yzak, et seulement à Yzak, car il était le seul à le mériter véritablement. Il n'y avait que lui parmi tous ses proches et amis à râler autant en une seule journée. Le moindre petit prétexte était bon : de la route pas indiquée sur la carte qu'il avait acheté pour partir en Italie avec eux aux actions parfois très stupides d'Athrun en passant par une réflexion mal placée d'un des membres du conseil des Plants à l'encontre de l'un de ses proches.

Dearka, dixit Deak car il aimait bien l'appeler ainsi, lui c'était le danger public ou la terreur de la route. Dearka était un ami formidable, toujours à l'écoute et là quand on avait besoin de lui, mais il y avait un tout petit souci, microscopique hein !, avec lui : sa conduite. Alors le seul et unique conseil que pouvait vous donner Kira à propos de Dearka était : Ne montez pas en voiture avec lui si vous tenez à la vie !

Il y en avait encore plein d'autres comme Miri que tout le monde avait adopté pour Miriallia, les chieurs pour les trois adolescents dont ils étaient le tuteur depuis maintenant sept longues et harassantes années, les pipelettes pour les deux filles…

Enfin voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater : donner des surnoms à ses proches était vital pour Kira, tellement vital qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas dormir certaines lorsqu'il se mettait à réfléchir à ceux qu'il pourrait donner aux membres de sa famille qui n'en avaient toujours pas.


	7. Thème 7 : Yeux

Thème : Yeux

Rating : K

Genre : Amitié/ Romance/ Famille

Personnage : Les principaux

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. A force vous devez le savoir, non ? Ah si là y'a Léonore qui m'appartient, c'est ma création cette charmante petite fille !

Nombre de mots : 675. J'ai encore dépassé, bouh…. M'en fous je garde quand même^^

_Regard d'émeraude_

**Cagalli**

Ses yeux. C'était la première chose qui l'avait attiré chez lui, ses yeux émeraudes qui exprimaient tant de choses à la fois. Surprise, panique, attirance, animosité, tristesse, colère. Quand elle l'avait eu au dessus d'elle, lorsqu'elle avait lancé son arme chargée et qu'il s'était jeté sur elle, elle son ennemi, elle avait été attiré par ce regard si expressif et si beau. Elle n'avait même pas pu s'en détaché tellement il était envoutant, c'était lui qui avait détourné la tête.

Ses yeux. C'est par eux qu'il communique avec elle, c'est par eux qu'il s'exprime, c'est par eux qu'elle sait à quel point il l'aime.

**Léonore **

Les yeux de son père, les yeux de sa grand-mère, les siens. Ils sont identiques et pourtant si différents.

Ceux de sa grand-mère exprimait la joie d'avoir eu son fils, son père, sa fierté à son égard.

Ceux de son père expriment tout l'amour qu'il a pour sa mère, pour elle et son frère.

Les siens, eux, sont malicieux et admiratifs. Malicieux parce qu'elle ressemble plus à sa mère, elle parvient toujours à ses fins grâce à eux et aux petits regards qu'elle lance à ses parents et à sa famille. Admiratifs parce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que son père est extraordinaire, parce qu'elle est toujours aussi émerveillée de voir tout l'amour de son père envers sa mère, parce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de trouver le regard de son père merveilleux et d'être fière d'en avoir hérité

**Kira**

Athrun et son regard… Il y a tellement de chose à dire à ce propos...

Troublant est le premier qualificatif qui lui vient à l'esprit et qui résume le mieux ce qu'il en pense. Pourquoi troublant ? Parce que si expressif qu'il vous déstabilise, parce que trop expressif qu'il est dur de le comprendre et de l'interpréter.

Son meilleur ami parle avec son regard, ça il en est persuadé depuis longtemps. C'était la façon dont lui et sa sœur se comprenaient qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il lui suffisait d'un regard, qui des fois passait inaperçu, pour dire quelque chose à sa sœur et la faire sourire ou fondre en larme.

**Lacus **

Son regard. Elle l'a toujours un peu compris, pas autant que son amie certes, mais elle a toujours été capable de le déchiffrer un peu plus que les autres.

Son regard. C'était par lui qu'elle avait su toute la tristesse qui l'habitait après la mort de sa mère, c'était par lui qu'elle avait vu ses doutes, ses craintes après son engagement dans l'armée. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment capable de mettre des mots sur les sentiments exacts qui habitaient son ex-fiancé. Elle savait simplement les décrire vaguement mais était incapable comme sa femme de les comprendre entièrement et parfaitement.

**Yzak**

Emeraude profond, c'est la couleur de leurs yeux, de ceux de son meilleur ami et de son adorable petite fille.

Cette couleur, ce regard, plus précisément **son** regard, il l'a haï certaine fois parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il le prenait de haut, qu'il le méprisait.

Mais la plupart du temps et depuis maintenant très longtemps, il l'admire. Il l'admire parce qu'il force le respect par sa capacité d'expression hors norme, par ce calme et cette maitrise de soi qu'il exprime, par cette force mentale et cet amour pour eux dont il est le premier témoin.

**Dearka**

Le regard d'Athrun ? N'importe quel homme peut en être jaloux ! Horriblement jaloux même car il est persuadé qu'avec, si son ami était toujours célibataire, il pourrait avoir pratiquement toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Il a un regard de séducteur, un regard qui fait fondre n'importe quelle femme et attire l'attention. Comment résister à ça ? Et surtout comment faire concurrence à ça ?

Heureusement, son ami est marié depuis 8 ans et père de deux magnifiques enfants, et lui aussi depuis un peu moins longtemps que lui et a un petit garçon qu'il adore et déteste aussi des fois.

Donc finalement la question de la jalousie est vite réglée pour lui comme pour les autres !


	8. Thème 8 : Chocolat

Thème : Chocolat

Rating : K

Genre : Romance/ Humour

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Nombre de mots : 565.

_Ennemi_

Durant la guerre Athrun Zala eut de nombreux ennemis. Normal pour un ancien soldat qui a passé sa quinzième année au front, le contraire aurait été inquiétant.

Enfin bref, il eut toutes sortes d'ennemis : des qui lui avaient donné beaucoup de mal, des qu'il n'aurait préférés ne jamais affronter, des par contre qu'il avait été heureux de rencontrer comme sa Cali, Miriallia ou le capitaine Murrue pour n'en citer que quelques uns.

A présent que la guerre est terminée, il n'en a plus beaucoup voire très peu. Il n'en a que deux en fait : l'un qui ne l'effraye pas du tout et l'autre qui est très coriace et qui lui fait concurrence.

Car oui contrairement à Yuuna Roma Seiran - son premier ennemi-, l'autre rend le sourire à sa Cali lorsqu'elle est triste, il est aussi le sujet principal de bataille et d'énervement chez sa tendre moitié.

Elle fait en effet tout pour le voir et s'énerve lorsqu'il n'est pas là quand elle veut qu'il le soit. Non, non ce n'est pas un homme, si c'est ce que vous croyiez. C'est un petit objet que l'on mange et qu'on trouve général sous forme de tablette. Il prend des teintes marron ou des fois blanches, cela dépend de ce avec quoi il est fait. C'est le carré de chocolat !

Eh oui, vous ne vous attendiez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Un carré de chocolat faisant concurrence au valeureux chevalier rouge de la Princesse d'ORB, c'est assez atypique tout de même ! Athrun lui-même avoue à qui veut bien l'entendre que c'est stupide d'être jaloux d'un tel aliment. C'est son pêché mignon, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir car lui aussi en a. Mais bon quand même, il se sent lésé de quelque chose qu'il devrait être normalement le seul à pouvoir faire. Non, il n'aime pas partager sa Cali, surtout quand il s'agit de la réconforter.

Alors il se bat continuellement contre ces petits carrés de chocolat. Ils n'ont l'air de rien comme ça, ils semblent inoffensifs mais en réalité ils sont très vicieux. Ils peuvent se cacher n'importe où et se transportent facilement. Lui non… Il ne rentre pas dans ses poches, ni dans son tiroir de son bureau au parlement. Il ne peut pas vraiment rivaliser contre eux, il le sait mais il se bat quand même. Pas question de laisser la femme de sa vie à de ridicules morceaux de chocolat noir ! -Oui, le noir c'est son préféré- Mais tout de même, il se remet en question.

Un jour, il ose enfin lui demander :

« Dis Cali, qu'est ce que le chocolat a de plus que moi ? »

Elle relève la tête de son dossier et le regarde surprise. Elle se mordille les lèvres et hésite un peu avant de lui répondre ceci :

« Tu sais Athrun… Le chocolat et moi, c'est une longue histoire mais tu te débrouilles pas mal quand même. »

Il s'en va déçu et blessé. Sa Cali préfère le chocolat à ses bras…

Non, non il ne va pas la lui laisser. C'est **sa **Cali !

Depuis ce jour, Athrun Zala fait tout pour surpasser ce chocolat qu'elle adore tant et pour le moment, la balance penche de son côte. Et oui, il est plus doux, plus chaud, plus tendre et surtout il lui dit des mots d'amour, lui !


	9. Thème 9 : Parfum

Thème : Parfum

Rating : K

Genre : Famille

Personnage : Cagalli Yula Athha- Zala et sa fille Léonore

Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient à part le personnage de Léonore Athha-Zala

Nombre de mots : 600

_Une histoire d'âge_

Un jour, alors qu'elle se préparait pour une soirée restaurant en tête à tête avec son mari, Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala fut aperçue en train de se parfumer par sa fille. Le geste et surtout le flacon d'eau parfumée intriguèrent énormément la petite fille qui demanda alors à sa mère :

« Maman, c'est quoi ? »

Cagalli, concentrée sur ses derniers préparatifs, hurla et lâcha en l'air le flacon de parfum, que sa belle sœur lui avait offert pour son vingt-huitième anniversaire. Elle se retourna et soupira de soulagement quand elle reconnut sa fille.

« Ma puce… »

Un bruit de verre se brisant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain l'interrompit et provoqua immédiatement l'affolement de son mari qui quitta son bureau en catastrophe.

« Cagalli ? Léonore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est rien mon cœur ! Cria-t-elle pour le rassurer. »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'il apparut paniqué derrière sa fille, leur fils de deux ans contre lui. Il remarqua la bouteille de parfum en milles morceau sur le sol et se calma immédiatement.

« Je vais chercher une pelle, ne bouge pas !

- Merci mon cœur. »

Il sortit de leur chambre et sa femme commença à ramasser les éclats de verre, par mesure de sécurité au cas où leur fille aurait l'idée saugrenue d'y toucher. Chose qu'elle fit : elle s'accroupit prés d'elle et approcha ses petits doigts fins d'un grand morceau de verre bien tranchant.

« Non Léonore ! Ne touche pas ça, tu vas te faire mal ! »

La petite s'exécuta et s'excusa.

« Pardon Maman… Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, j'en rachèterais.

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait peur ?

- Non ma puce, ce n'est pas toi. J'ai eu peur parce que j'ai crû c'était ton frère qui avait échappé à la surveillance de ton père, lui expliqua-t-elle en continuant à rassembler les éclats. Aie ! »

Une petite goutte de sang tomba sur le sol :

« Tu t'es fait mal Maman ? S'inquiéta sa fille lorsqu'elle la vit porter l'un de ses doigts à sa bouche.

- Ce n'est rien ma puce. Une petite coupure de rien du tout, la rassure-t-elle. »

Elle accompagna sa parole d'un sourire auquel répondu sa petite fille.

« Satané flacon en verre, marmonna la mère dans sa barbe.

- Y avait quoi dedans Maman ?

- Du parfum ma puce.

- Du parfum ? C'est quoi Maman ?

- C'est pour les grandes personnes ma puce. C'est pour sentir bon dans le cou.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que ton foulard sent bon ?

- Oui, ma puce, c'est pour ça.

- J'aurais le droit d'en mettre moi aussi pour sentir bon comme toi ?

- Quand tu seras plus grande ma puce.

- Ca sera quand ?

- Bientôt ma puce, dans quelques années. »

Aujourd'hui, Léonore Athha-Zala a treize ans passés et sa mère l'emmène pour la première fois dans une parfumerie pour choisir son tout premier parfum.

Elles entrent toutes deux dans le magasin et sa fille pousse un petit cri d'étonnement.

« Tout ça c'est des parfums M'man ?

- Ouep ma puce. Mais y'en a qui sont beaucoup trop fort pour toi et d'autres qui sont pour les hommes, lui apprend-t-elle. Nous on va aller vers ce rayon là-bas », annonce-t-elle en désignant le fond du magasin, « Ce sont des parfums pas trop forts et qui sentent vraiment très très bon. Ils sont légers, juste ce qu'il te faut. Allez viens suis-moi ! »


	10. Thème 10 : Raison d'être

Thème : Raison d'être

Rating : K

Genre : Romance/ Drame

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala et son mari Athrun

Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient

Nombre de mots : 602

_Eux_

**Eux, sa famille.**

Sa fille, sa petite puce, désormais une éblouissante et merveilleuse jeune femme comme sa mère à son âge. Dix-neuf ans déjà !, comme le temps passait vite. Les années s'étaient enchainées en un rien de temps mais il ne regrettait. Non, absolument rien, les jours avaient défilé à la vitesse grand V, mais il l'avait vue grandir et s'épanouir. Ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, sa première rentrée, ses premières notes, -excellentes-, son premier spectacle de fin d'année, son premier diplôme, son premier amoureux, son premier chagrin d'amour...

Son fils, un vrai petit monstre lui, tout le contraire de sa sœur, avec le mauvais caractère de sa mère et son entêtement inqualifiable, mais aussi un amour quand il se calmait. Toujours souriant, toujours à courir partout, un casse-cou comme lui à son âge, toujours avide de connaissance, toujours à poser des questions : Et pourquoi si ? Et comment ça ? Du haut de ses onze ans, il faisait le fier, commençait à essayer de leur tenir tête pour avoir leur attention quand ils travaillaient tous les deux et que sa sœur n'était pas là, mais il ne gagnait jamais la bataille. Enfin si, il gagnait puisqu'il finissait toujours par rester avec l'un d'entre eux et le saoulait de question mais il ne gagnait pas non plus.

Sa femme, sa tendre épouse qu'il avait aimée toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Elle l'avait comblé, l'avait rendu heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Avec elle, il avait vécu les plus belles vingt années de sa vie. Leur première rencontre, sa déclaration, leur premier mois ensemble, leur première fois, leur séparation, leur retrouvailles, cette formidable nouvelle, leur mariage, la naissance de leur fille, leur problèmes, la naissance de leur fils…

**Eux, sa famille, sa raison d'être.**

Adolescent il avait tout perdu. Sa mère, tuée par des Naturels comme les 243 721 autres coordinateurs de Junius Seven, assassinés par pure vengeance alors qu'ils étaient innocents son père, mort dans ses bras, abattu par l'un des membres de son équipe Nicol, son ami victime de la guerre comme tant d'autres de ses camarades de l'école militaire. Il n'avait plus de foyer, plus de famille, plus d'attache, plus rien à part les remords et cette sensation de n'avoir plus de raison de vivre…

Et maintenant qu'il avait tout reconstruit, qu'il avait fondé sa famille, qu'il avait sa famille, son foyer, sa vie, il risquait de tout perde parce que de nouveau l'intolérance refaisait surface. Des mouvements anti-coordinateurs s'étaient fait connaître. Sa femme condamnait bien sûr leurs actions, mais en faisant ceci, elle se mettait en danger, elle mettait sa famille en danger. Parce qu'ils seraient forcément leurs cibles, c'était obligatoire : en s'en prenant à eux, ils la touchaient aussi elle, en plein cœur, morte sans l'être.

**Eux, sa famille, sa raison d'être.**

C'était pour eux qu'il venait de prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. C'était pour eux qu'il avait repris du service, qu'il était redevenu son garde du corps, contre son avis. C'était pour eux qu'il allait la protéger, car il savait que si lui la perdait, il allait devenir fou, prendrait les armes et mourrait certainement.

Il allait sans aucun doute mourir d'ici quelques heures, les abandonner alors qu'ils étaient tout pour lui mais au moins, **elle** serait en vie parce qu'il allait la protéger jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin au moins Léonore et Yukio, ses deux enfants qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, auraient toujours leur mère, ils ne seraient pas orphelins comme eux deux l'avait été.

**Eux, sa famille, sa raison d'être. **

A suivre…


End file.
